


Endgame Supernatural Style

by 68hawkeye_fan



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 09:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/68hawkeye_fan/pseuds/68hawkeye_fan
Summary: Fed up with the life circumstances five years after the blip Dean decides to reverse the events of the last five years with supernatural means.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long break but my cat got ill and I had to put him to sleep a few weeks ago. I wasn’t in the mood to write.   
I brought him as a kitten from the shelter and he was 16 years as he died.
> 
> This story is sort of a follow-up to "Never provoke an angel".

Chapter 1

Dean dropped his weapons frustrated in the trunk. The last five years had been a nightmare. After the blip, monsters of all kinds had come out to prey on the shaken and reduced population. The not dusted hunters were few and hard-pressed to keep up with the protection of the humans, which had suffered more than enough.

On one hand, it was easier to hunt because there was no law enforcement and nobody was interested in old wanted posters anymore. On the other hand were the nonhuman monsters not the only ones who had come out to prey on the weak. 

For Dean’s taste too many criminals had gotten away with their life while too many good people were killed who would fight them under normal circumstances, it all seemed very suspicious to Dean. 

Many hunters had started killing humans monsters like murderers and rapists too when they happened across them during their hunts. The victims of human monsters were as grateful for their rescue as the victims of the creepy monsters. Moreover, as another advantage all hunters knew what they had to do to stop the human monsters from coming back as ghosts.

Dean had no problems with this proceeding and had it done more than once. Even Sam had no objection whatsoever when they caught someone in the act. What other choice did they have? There was no law, no prisons and no justice anymore. 

It was against their morals to let these human monsters get away and give them so the opportunity to commit their next crime. They would further kill, rape and torture and then they would be responsible for the suffering these monsters caused. No, for their conscience it was better to kill the scum and protect the innocent.

“What is our next mission?” asked Castiel wearily who now travelled with them all the time. Heaven had fallen silent and to be a hunter was the only way for Castiel to help the humans. He kept the Winchesters up to date over the current actions of the Avengers, not that they were doing much to protect the innocents with the big exception of Hawkeye or Ronin as he called himself now. 

The remaining Avengers like Natasha Romanv, Steve Rogers and other just took care of the big picture. 

Tony Stark had crept off like the coward he had always been and enjoyed his comfortable life while everyone else suffered.

“No mission, there is a big meeting with other hunters. It is time the supernatural does something useful”, answered Dean. Sam and Castiel changed glances. Dean was now the leader of the remaining hunters in the United States. “The Avengers can do nothing to reverse the last five years but perhaps we can and it is time we use the knowledge we have.”

“You know that I have not enough power anymore to send you back in time”, said Castiel confused. 

“I know, Castiel, but there are other possibilities. It seems like the Men of Letters have a British branch, they have contacted us and want to talk. They said some things that make me think that they can time travel. Do you know anything about them, Castiel?”

“I have never heard of them, Dean but that doesn’t mean much. I didn’t know either that the father of your father was a Man of Letters, some things I was never told.” 

“And if they can time travel …” asked Sam.

“We go to the Avengers and ask them if they want to do something useful for a change that really helps. Sam, are there still two hunters who follow Ronin?”

“Yes, they don’t know if they should be in awe for the way he kills the scum of this earth or to complain about the many corpses they have to burn.”   
Sam shrugged. “And they talk about him all the time; all hunters have now a new hero.” Sam smirked. “Other than you of course.”

“If the British Men of Letters can really time travel, we should contact Ronin first. After all, he is the only one who helps already in a practical way.”

“Who will contact him?” asked Sam and he already knew the answer to his question because he knew his brother.

“Me, it is too important to send anyone else.” Dean smiled boyishly. “And do you really think I would miss the chance to meet one of my heroes?”

Sam and Castiel exchanged again glances and then sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Clint meet for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not be able to respond to any comments after Tuesday or post chapters for the next 3 weeks because I go one a vacation trip for the first time in 26 years and I do not know if I will have internet.

Clint had noticed the two men, who were following him, very early on. However, since they hold a generous distance to him and did nothing to stop him, he ignored them. The only thing that struck him as weird was that they burned the bodies he left behind.

So far, however, they had never followed him when he entered a bar to drink. But this time one of the men followed him in and sat next to him at the bar and ordered a beer, which he got at once and after he took a generous sip from the bottle he put it down again.

Clint looked at him out of the corner of his eye. He was maybe 40 years old, a little rough looking, and his hands, which he had now laid flat on the counter, looked as if he was familiar with hard work. At the same time, he radiated something that screamed danger to Clint.

“Can I buy you a beer?” The man asked softly, hands still clearly visible on the counter.

“Why not? To be honest, I'm a little curious about the reason you and your friend follow me all the time.”

“Our boss keeps an eye on the remaining Avengers and he has asked us to follow you discreetly. By the way, my respect! You are one of the few superheroes who still help and protect the defenceless.”

“Why do you burn the bodies?” Clint ignored the remark and asked the question, which had bothered him from the start.

“This is how we prevent them from coming back as ghosts”, the man replied with a shrug.

“Ghosts?” Clint asked incredulously.

“Let me put it this way, there are far stranger things between heaven and earth than aliens.” The man had now turned to Clint and grinned at him, but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

Clint recognized a fellow soldier, who had fought in more than one war, in them. And there was this lost look, Clint had seen in many eyes since the blip but there was even more in there, something haunted. “Why are you contacting me now? So far, your friend and you have kept your distance.”

“Would you be interested in undoing the past 5 years and bring the dead back?” The man asked softly.

“I find this not especially funny”, Clint growled threateningly.

“It isn’t meant to be, I’m dead serious. The boss has a plan and he wants to meet you in person to talk with you. And believe me, this man doesn't make empty promises.   
I will not say that the chances are good and that everything will be going without problems but there is a chance. And believe me, my associates and me would give our lives to undo the last 5 years.”

Clint stared into the man's eyes. The man squirmed a little, but held his gaze, which was no small feat. More importantly, he believed what he said. 

“Is your boss in town?” Clint asked abruptly.

“Yes, more precisely he is sitting in the back corner where he can see both exits.”

Clint remembered the man who had occupied his favourite table. Younger than the man next to him, blond, muscular with the looks of a photo model. “This is your boss?”

“I wouldn't underestimate him, but your reaction is pretty normal.” The man looked pleased. “His appearance is very deceptive.”

“Are you going to sit with us?”

“No, the boss doesn't want you to feel cornered. I will go after I finish drinking my beer.”

“So your boss doesn't need a bodyguard?” Clint asked amused.

The man laughed. “No, he can take care of himself. By the way, my name is Ben.” He reached his hand out and Clint shook it.

“Thanks for the beer, Ben.”

Ben finished his drink and left the pub as promised. Clint took his beer and went to the table where the man had risen. He was 1.80 m tall and somehow he had a charisma, which reminded Clint of Steve.

“Dean Winchester. It is an honour for me to finally meet you.” Dean held out his hand.

Clint took it. “Clint Barton, but I assume you know that.”

The man grinned and looked even more boyish for a moment.

“I'm a big fan of yours, like most hunters are. However, I was already before all this an admirer of you and the Black Widow. Do you want to sit down?” Dean sat in the place of the bench where the view of the exits was a little more restricted.

Clint sat in the place Dean had cleared for him. Apparently, he really wanted to talk to him on equal terms. Then he looked Dean straight in the eyes and stopped. The last time he saw such old and tortured eyes was when he made a different call by Natasha. This kid had been through hell more than once and suddenly Clint believed Ben when he said that Dean's looks were misleading and nobody should underestimate him.

“What is a hunter and do you do?”

“We hunt monsters like vampires, demons, ghosts and everything else, which preys on humans to eat or kill them.”

Clint choked on his beer. “Come again?” he asked faintly.

Dean smirked but there was no joy in it. “You heard right. The monsters have come out to play and it gets worse with every day. My men and I fight a losing battle. Too many hunters were killed in the blip, which I don’t believe was a coincidence. Our only chance is to undo the last five years or I guarantee you, in twenty years humans are an endangered species.”

“I don't believe in the supernatural or in monsters.”

Dean laughed humourless. “Good for you, I unfortunately don't have that luxury anymore.”

Clint tapped with his fingers on the table. The thing was, he could read people and his gut told him that Dean was speaking the truth. “Let’s ignore the possibility of monsters for the moment. What is your plan?”

“We have a supernatural way to travel back in time which bypass all the annoying restrictions who are valid when you time travel with earthly or technological means. My problem is that our enemies are a little different and the methods with which we fight them are not applicable to Thanos or aliens. For that we need the Avengers or rather what is left of them. However, why should they believe, listen or speak to us?” Dean looked annoyed. “I know that my story is hard to digest.”

“You need someone to speak for you, to make contact with the Avengers”, Clint realized.

“Yes. All other Avengers have withdrawn from the people who they should protect. They see the big picture, but they don't care about the little people anymore. I already tried to make contact with them but I had no luck so far. You are the only Avenger who is still approachable and in the mud with us ordinary people.”  
Dean looked uncomfortable. “Don’t misunderstand me, I don't blame the Avengers for their retreat, after all, they are still trying to help in some ways.” Dean scoffed contemptuous. “Not like Tony Stark, that coward, who plays family with Miss Potts and his daughter. He lives well and in comfort while people around him suffer and die. He has more money than he could ever spend and he does nothing with it for other people. No, you are my last hope.”

Clint winced. “I kill criminals; I don’t think that my word has much sway anymore with the Avengers.”

“I don’t care. All hunters do it when we catch murderers or rapists red-handed in our hunts. We make sure that they never can hurt anyone ever again.” Dean laughed grimly. “Will you help us?”

“How can I say ‘no’ to this”, answered Clint and his heart hurt at the small chance to see his family again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back from my vacation with a small update, I had a great time, even saw dolphins out at sea.

"What is your plan?"

“In two days is a meeting scheduled with a group of people which has hinted to me that they have a method of time travel.”   
Dean grinned slyly. “There will also be supernatural beings at the meeting present, so be prepared for a few surprises. This will also help nicely with your doubts about the existence of the supernatural.”

“I thought Hunters were hunting and killing supernatural beings?”

“Only those who hurt or kill people.” Dean shrugged. “Most supernatural folks are actually like humans, there are the good and the bad but most are just concerned with protecting themselves and surviving the last five years.  
Moreover, there are even occasional demons that are helpful when it serves their purposes. We have at the moment the support from the King of Hell but dealing with him is like dealing with a car salesman or an insurance agent, he will always find a way to screw you over.”

“Good to know.”

“Crowley is as interested as I am to reverse the last five years so hopefully it will not be as worse as it could be. I expect other interested parties at the meeting who didn’t announce their coming but who will appear. The only question is whether they will be helpful or more of a hindrance.”

“Are there already any details?”

“Not many, that's always the problem when you deal with the supernatural. There are always surprises and in my experience, there is no point in making a detailed plan when it doesn’t work anyway. As a Hunter you learn to improvise.”

Clint grinned faintly. “Sounds really nerve-wracking.”

“It is, but you get used to it. We Hunters usually work alone or in pairs. We are not used to acting and fighting in a bigger team, so I want to invite you to this meeting. Based on what I know about you, you can think, plan and act strategically. Your hints and thoughts will be very helpful in the development of our strategy.”

“And I can help you sell the plan better if I'm involved in its development.”

“Correctly. Are you coming with me?”

“Yes.”

“Do you prefer to follow me in your own car or do you want to drive with me?”

“With you. I could use a little crash course about supernatural races and beings from you. I also need information about who is coming, who you perhaps expect and more importantly, what position they have in all this and what surprises they will come up with.”

“Sounds good. But remember what I told you about surprises when you're dealing with the supernatural. Do you want to get something out of your room or car?”

“Yes. I assume you know where I live?”

Dean just grinned.

“That's what I thought.” Clint sighed and stood up. “Give me 30 minutes!”

“I'll be waiting outside of the hotel for you.”

“What does your car look like?”

Dean laughed. “Believe me, you will recognize it immediately.”

“I'm already curious.” Clint left the bar.

Dean finished his beer. That went better than he had thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, the next chapter wrote itself faster than I thought.

When Clint left the hotel, he saw a black Impala from the year 1967 outside the door. The classic car was in top shape and Clint could not resist the temptation to take a closer look at it.

When the driver's door opened and Dean got out with a smug grin, Clint could not say that he was surprised, this car really couldn't be overlooked.

“Nice car”, Clint said impressed.

“Still runs like clockwork.” Dean looked proudly at his car. “I repair and maintain it myself.”

“Just let me go to my car and then we can drive.”

“Throw your things on the back seat. I will follow you to your car.”

“Not in the trunk? It looks like it is big enough.”

Dean laughed. “It is but I don't like to open the trunk on the open road when there is so much public traffic.” There were actually a lot of people on the road. “At the next stop I will show you why.”

Clint shrugged he could wait. They were on the move within 5 minutes.

For a few minutes, Clint just enjoyed the ride in Dean’s car. Clearly this car was well cared for and loved. Clint thought wistfully about his farm, which by now certainly looked neglected. After the dissolution of Laura and the children, he could not bear it there anymore.  
But now it was time to focus on his mission again. “Ok, why didn't you want to open the trunk in the city?”

“Let me put it this way, the weapons and items Hunters use to hunt supernatural beings are a little unusual.”

“I understand”, Clint said thoughtfully. “How do you become a hunter?”

“Usually when someone in your family gets killed by a monster.” Dean swallowed hard. “In the case of my father this person was my mother. A demon burned her at the ceiling; he murdered her because she got in the way of his plans with my brother.”

“How old were you?”

“I was four, my brother 6 months old.”

“Does that mean your father raised you as a hunter?”

“Yes, he has. The family motto, ‘Saving people, hunting things’.” Dean’s voice sounded a little strange when he quoted the family motto. As if a part of him really believed it and was proud of it, but a part of him also loathed it.

However, Clint could imagine why that was the case. “How old were you when you…?”

“Killed my first monster? 16 years, it was a werewolf. But I learned to shoot as I was 9 years.”

“So you were raised as a child soldier?”

“That may be put a little too hard but in a way yes. My father loved me and he even died for me, however.” Dean shrugged and didn’t continue to speak.

Clint could understand that Dean felt a little ambiguous about his father but it certainly beat the hate he felt for his father. “What would have happened if he hadn't raised you in this way?”

Dean looked baffled at him. “No one has ever asked me this question. But I think my father would be dead, I would be a meat suit for Michael or dead, and Sammy would either be dead or the meat suit for Lucifer, a destiny worse than death.”  
Dean laughed harshly. “And this world would no longer exist, it would have gone up in fire and flames, it would be without people and without life. Lucifer and Michael would have had their little private feud and that would have torn this planet apart.   
My father and I had a complicated relationship but he taught me how to survive and too fight evil, and I'll always be grateful for that.”

“So you prevented an apocalypse too?”

“One apocalypse? Try two or three, at one point in time you simply stop counting”, replied Dean slightly bored.

Clint looked uncertain at Dean. At first he thought that Dean was either kidding or what was possible too, trying to impress him with alleged heroics. Dean seemed to sense that Clint was looking at him from the side and returned his gaze. The look in Dean’s eyes revealed, that no, Dean meant every word dead serious.

“At some point you have to tell me more about what happened to you but give me first the crash course I was talking about.”

Dean shrugged and started talking.

Clint listened for nearly 4 hours as Dean told him about demons, werewolves, vampires, ghosts and other monsters, how to kill them, and what to look out for when you hunted them.

“How about a break?” interrupted Clint finally Dean with faint voice.

“There's a rest area up front and we're lucky, it's completely empty”, Dean said understandingly.

Dean stopped, Clint got out and went into the small grove that joined the parking lot. It took him a while to process all this information and reconcile it with his world view.

When Clint returned to the parking lot, Dean was sitting on the hood of his car with a can of beer in his hand and a second can next to him.

Dean took it and held it out to Clint. “How about a beer?”

“Thanks, I can use it.”

Dean looked at him sympathetically. “It is all a bit much, isn't it?”

“I have the feeling that my head is about to explode.” Clint shook her head. “Man, my life is strange. And I thought the invasion of New York by aliens were bizarre.”

“I know how you feel. I too always wonder why me?”

The two men sat together in companionable silence for a while and drank their beer.

“Come on, I'll show you the trunk”, said Dean finally. “We have to go now, we still have a long way to drive.”

As Clint looked at the arsenal in the trunk, he whistled appreciatively through his teeth. “Ok, I can understand now that you didn't want to open the trunk in the city. And all this really works against monsters?”

Dean laughed amused. “I'm standing in front of you and I'm still alive, right?”

Clint shook her head. “I'm still not completely convinced of the supernatural but I bet this trunk comes really handy when you have to transport a body.”

Dean snickered. “You have no idea who and what I already transported in it. And I anticipated your scepticism I didn’t expect anything else. But believe me, you are doing much better than many others. Wait until you get to know Castiel, then you'll be convinced. Or Crowley, or any other of the beings that I expect to burst in at the meeting.”

“My life is really strange”, repeated Clint with a sigh.

Dean patted Clint comfortingly on the shoulder than the two men got back in the car and drove on.


End file.
